User talk:Sedoi
Hi, Welcome to John Peel Wiki. Many thanks for your edits on the 29 August 1989 page. Please feel free to help out on any other pages or start new ones. Cheers, Steve W 17:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) DK Box shows Many thanks for the tracklistings on the 19 October 2000 and 17 February 2000 pages. If you need a start on tracklistings for other DK Box shows, you might be able to use info from the gallery pics you can access via the DK Box page. Single/album and label info may also be available from the tracklistings window on the appropriate year page from the Calendar you can access in the left menu (eg 2000}. Really great if you can fill in other sections as well such as session details and the comments section (just a couple of points of interest about the show to give a brief introduction for readers). Many thanks again! Steve W 10:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) 31 August 2000 Hi, I've noticed that you've made major changes to the tracklisting I did for 31 August 2000. I followed the suggested template format of 'Artist: Song (single/album/session) Label', but note that you've chosen to reverse the Label and (single/album/session) parts. Any particular reason for this ? I must admit, I prefer my version ! Cheers, Pad Postscriptxyz 12:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC)postscriptxyz bit puzzled Have to say I'm with Postscript and don't really understand why the changes were made. Seemed clearer before to me and also more in line with the other pages in terms of standard layout/order. Think it would be easy enough to undo the changes if that seems OK with you. Cheers, Steve W 14:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) change after weekend? Perhaps we could say that the changes in question will be undone after the weekend (ie 11/12 April) if we don't hear back from Sedoi. Confusion about making major changes to pages has come up before and thinking to sort out some kind of FAQ page over the weekend to clear up this kind of point (and make it easier for newcomers to use the site). The way I see it, there's no problem with being corrected on matters of fact or additional information being added to a page, but people should be wary about making major changes to pages that others have worked on, especially if these already follow the basic templates we have on the site. If people feel like major changes are needed to a page, perhaps it would be a matter of courtesy to consult the person (or people) who previously worked on that page. This can be done either via a message to their User Talk page or using the Discussion tab at the top right of the page in question. Cheers, Steve W 07:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Best Of 1991 Hi this is Steve (TK). Thanks for your edits to the above page, in particular helping me to identify the Prodigy track. However, I have had to rollback some edits. You removed the Mr Ray's Wig World reference and changed the spelling: I checked in discogs and my original was correct. As the other Steve stated above, it really is courtesy to consult others before making changes like this, especially when a reference that has taken time to track down is simply deleted with no reason given. I hope we can continue to work together and don't wish to discourage you: leave a message any time if you are unsure about anything. Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 00:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Changes to Peel mailing list page Hi, I was wondering about the changes you'd made to the Peel Mailing List page -- the question marks by the dates. Is there some kind of problem with the pages? Perhaps you could leave me a message to explain. Thanks. Steve W 15:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) In addition to this, I would be interested to see on what basis you have added 'DELETED' to four shows previously marked as new. Some communication with us would be nice. so.it.goes.2512 15:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Many thanks for your various contributions to the wiki, including latest October 1994 show from Glasgow. I was wondering if you if would be possible for you to follow the standard order for the tracklistings. In other words, artist/song/format/label -- with label details last (including release number if you want to add that, although it's not really necessary). Eg, Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP - Teenage Kicks) Good Vibrations GOT 4 This would help keep the basic layout the same across all the pages of the wiki. Also, it's not really necessary to have "The" in the artist name, as this may make it confusing for the alphabetical order when all the artist pages are sorted out. But it's not really a big problem. We can always have redirects to catch everything. Many thanks, Steve W 01:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Please stop! I would like to ask you again to please stop changing the order of tracklistings that other people have worked hard to put together. All the tracklistings on John Peel Wiki are in this order: Artist: Song/Format/label eg, Undertones; Teenage Kicks (single) Sire If you wish to add the catalogue number, please out it at the END -- after the label eg: Undertones; Teenage Kicks (single) Sire ABC 123 You have been asked before about this. Please respect the work of the other contributors. Thank you for your cooperation. Steve W 18:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I too find it difficult to understand why you persist in doing this after being told so many times what the standard cataloguing order is, and why you find it impossible to follow when our other contributors seem to have no trouble. Your latest edits to the 10 July 1997 are a case in point. I am sure you have much valuable information to add, but please rspect our work! so.it.goes.2512 02:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Warning Dear Sedoi Further to the comments made above, and after due consultation with the admin team, I give you notice that if you persist in making changes that are not in line with the standard Wiki format, your user account will be deleted. I am sorry that it has come to this, but you have received several messages from Wiki members (myself included) which you have chosen to ignore. Please continue to make additions to other people's work by all means, but you must respect their formatting and stop making needless changes which do not add anything to the subject. You should also note that any changes you make are liable to be rolled back if you disregard this message. so.it.goes.2512 17:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Warning Sedoi Once again, you have ignored the messages that have been sent to you, and once again, you have ignored the standard Peel Wiki format when doing tracklistings. I have received complaints from other users about your unnecessary interference with their work, and in fact the latest complainant is me, since you have departed from the template to a great degree on my page for 01 March 1992. All recent changes will be rolled back in due course, and any more such actions WILL result in a permanent ban from the Wiki. This is a final warning on this matter. so.it.goes.2512 15:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) As a result of your recent edits, which once again fail to fall into line with Wiki procedure, your account has been blocked and your user page deleted. so.it.goes.2512 05:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC)